


Fuck Nature || Klance Smut

by EmersonJade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance Week, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade
Summary: Klance smut scenario: Keith finally admits his feelings toward Lance now they're outside having a lovely relaxing day in nature. That is until they fuck against a tree.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Hunk, Matt Holt/Hunk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Fuck Nature || Klance Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this until I finish a short fluff story ;)

Thinking back, he could identify moments here and there when Keith's true feelings had poked through his façade. All of the little details of care and kindness that he was oblivious to because of his own self absorbance.

He glanced over at his new lover who seemed to be in deep thought too. He blushed at their frank confessions regarding their physical longing for one another. His body pulsed with longing for the man, but his lack of experience caused him a great deal of anxiety. Knowing Keith's past, how would he compare to all that the raven had experienced in the streets? How would he be able to show his love when he nearly choked every time they kissed?

The boy looked down at his hands resting against his lawn chair. He wished that he'd been able to talk to Hunk about this. He clearly had more knowledge of this having obviously been intimate with the Matt. How did that work actually?

Keith looked over at Lance's face, twisted in confusion and concern. He chuckled and whistled at the boy. Lance's head shot up to look at him. "What on earth are you thinking about? Be careful or you'll pop into your brains out with that much straining!"

Lance flushed and laughed nervously. "Um, nothing really."

"Lance, your ears are red. You're lying."

The boy's mouth dropped open. "W-what?" His mouth sputtered and he tried to recover.

Leaning slightly towards Lance in his chair, Keith smiled at him. "Lance, it's time you start trusting me. I think I've earned it."

The boy's lips curled into a smile and he looked at the raven sideways. Could he really share his worry, or would Keith think he was being immature? "Yeah." He took a deep breath and spoke. "You're right. I'm just nervous."

"Well, I could have told you that!" He waited for Lance to speak again.

"I meant it when I said that I wanted you," Lance said speaking softly, his eyes trained on Keith's mullet.

Keith tilted his head and studied Lance's face. "I know. I meant it to."

Lance smiled, but still felt the anxiety sitting on his shoulders. Keith looked at his frowning face. What could be- Oh! He's nervous, nervous.

"You are virgin, yes?"

The boy almost fell out his seat. His face was so red, he looked like he was going to throw up. He nodded his head, shyly.

"I already knew that." Keith reached over and took one of Lance's hands into his.

Lance was grateful for the comfort and shook his head at the Asian. "I have no idea what to do."

Keith chuckled. "You'll be amazed at how instinctual your body is." He squeezed his hand and let go of it. "You'll be fine."

"But you're not a virgin."

"No," Keith sighed. "Not for some time."

"You have a lot more experience than I do." Lance pouted.

"Experience isn't everything, Lance." Keith shook his head. "Most of it I wish I didn't have."

"What if you find out that I'm not what you want?" Lance said just above a whisper.

Keith patted the arm of his chair and looked incredulously at the boy. "You really don't know anything about this, do you?"

Lance's eyebrows went up. "That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"You worry too much."

"Keith-"

"Seriously, Lance, just have a little faith."

There was nothing but silence from the Cuban boy.

"You said yourself that we're meant to be."

Lance nodded.

"Then how can anything go wrong?"

That same frown took over the boy's face. He chewed his lip in uncertainty. "Won't I be, I don't know...boring for you?"

That did it.

Keith stopped smiling. He tapped Lance's leg for him to stand up. Lance was startled. He felt a little shaken by the abrupt turn in the conversation.

Keith's gaze never left Lance's eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lance, quickly covering his mouth with his own. His tongue slid easily into the other's mouth and painted his lips with wet warmth.

Lance felt assaulted by pleasure. Every molecule of his being was electric with Keith's mouth and tongue sliding over his skin. Keith moved forwards, forcing Lance to step back until his back came against a tree. He threw his head back as Keith made another pass across his neck and jaw, his hands fisted into the jacket at his shoulders. Keith moved behind Lance's ear and bit and sucked until the boy was panting.

As quickly as he'd taken Lance in his arms, he pulled his head back to survey his effect. Lance's face was flushed, his eyes glistening, and his lips parted. He was intoxicated by the pleasure and couldn't understand why Keith had stopped. Keith looked at him with dark eyes, as he gently took Lance's hand in his own. Before the boy knew what was happening, he roughly placed the boy's palm against his clothed erection, throbbing with want.

Lance's eyes went wide and he gasped, instinctively trying to pull his hand away. Keith held him firmly and leaned in close to his ear. "Does that feel like boredom to you, McClain?"

With a whimper, Lance shook his head and gazed into his lover's eyes. "N-no, K-Keith." Keith pulled his knee up between his legs, causing Lance to swoon at the friction he was desperate for. "Please..."

Keith ran his tongue up the boy's neck and then lapped at his lower lip. "What is it that you want, love?"

Lance's eyes welled up with tears, feeling his body float on waves of want and lust. "Please just touch me."

Keith smirked and, with strong hands, pressed Lance against the tree. He crashed his lips against him and consumed his mouth with a hunger he'd never felt. As Lance moaned and trembled at the taller one's touch, Keith unbuttoned his shirt with precision, running his hands down and across Lance's chest and abdomen. He left Lance's mouth and moved his way across and down the boy's body, creating a trail of kisses that felt like butterflies on his skin.

Keith knelt down before him and wove his thumbs through the belt loops of Lance's pants. Looking up at his love's face, he smiled warmly. Those ocean eyes looked down at him with an abundance of love, nervousness and passion, so much so that he started shaking. The desire to give him all of the pleasure he could in this moment filled him up.

He took a deep breath. Lance's trembling hands rested on Keith's and he regarded him with furrowed brows, clearly struggling with the overwhelming desire that racked his body. He swayed and leaned on the tree for support; his legs felt like rubber.

"Lance, do you trust me?" Keith gently kissed his knuckles and looked up at the same time.

Lance smiled and nodded his head. "I want you," he whispered.

The Asian groaned and unbuttoned the boy's pants, sliding them just over his ass to rest on his upper thighs. The cool air hit Lance's fully hard member, and he sucked his breath in with a hiss.

Keith looked up at him and winked, while firmly taking Lance's dick into his hands, creating a strong tug in the boy's lower abdomen. Lance's eyes squeezed shut. He was full of embarrassment, but wouldn't want Keith's hands anywhere else. The anticipation was killing him.

He felt the most sublime wet heat envelope the tip of his member while Keith's cold slender fingers gently moved on its shaft. Lance let a low, slow moan escape his lips and his hands moved tentatively to the man's head. When Keith moved his mouth lower and swirled his tongue all the way down, the boy gripped his hair and bucked his hips forward. Keith smirked and moaned over his cock, causing Lance's knees to buckle.

As if this wasn't enough, Keith moved his head up and down and around his shaft, wrapping one of his hands around to Lance's ass. He pushed him into his mouth as deeply as he could go and pulled his head back. Just before the cold air could reach the slick head, Keith plunged the boy's hips towards him, taking all of him into his mouth and closing his throat ever so slightly over its tip.

Lance was consumed with whimpers and whispered begging. He was surrounded by every sensation he could imagine. He was amazed at the feeling pooling in his lower stomach and how it felt like a wave about to overcome him. "Keith- oh my god!"

Keith continued his perfect assault on Lance's body, humming again when he heard the boy's beautiful distress. He moved his head faster, pressing his tongue on the underside of the shaft to create more fiction.

He felt the tensing up of Lance's stomach muscles and heard the quiet whimper of Lance about to let go. "Oh- oh Keith! Ah!" His head fell back and his mouth opened with a silent cry.

Lance felt the wave wash over him as the most exquisite pleasure spread out and pulsated through him. All of the muscles in his body betrayed him. He was vaguely aware of Keith supporting him as he came, but only after he'd swallowed all proof of Lance's desire.

As the Cuban boy swam to the surface of consciousness, Keith wrapped one arm securely around his waist while the other tugged up his pants. Balancing him on the tree trunk, he kissed Lance's forehead, temples and cheeks while buttoning him up.

Lance threw his arms around his lover's neck and pressed his body to him. Feeling a little embarrassed by the lewd noises he couldn't keep in, he hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck. "I'm sorry," his muffled voice declared.

Keith pulled his face up with a finger under his chin. He pushed their foreheads together and smiled. "Why the hell are you apologizing?' He buttoned up Lance's shirt while waiting for an answer.

Lance took his arms down and tried to explain using his hands. "It's just that it was so-"

Keith nodded.

"I mean, I was so-"

Another nod.

"I just couldn't-"

He smiled.

"H-How do you know how to make me feel like that?" He wrapped his arms around him once more.

Keith kissed him gently. "The point is that you're the only one I want to make feel that way. Forever."

Lance smiled, his eyes glued to the toes of his boots.

"Hey." Keith ducked down to get Lance to look at him. "Hey, are you listening?"

Lance nodded.

"Good. So hear me when I tell you that it doesn't matter how much experience I have had, because I never had any joy in it, and I definitely never felt love while participating in it." Keith looked at him earnestly. "Do you understand?"

Lance's eyes shined and he smirked at the man. "So you're kind of a virgin then too?"

Keith shook his head. "Sure, Lance."

Lance laughed. "Well, I sure don't feel like a virgin after that!"

"You sure as hell didn't sound like one!"

Keith ducked when Lance's hand moved to slap him.

"Shut up! It's your fault!"

Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Lance settled in his arms, still miffed.

"That's embarrassing!" Lance balled up his fists on the man's chest.

"Love," Keith murmured.

Lance met his eyes with a pout.

"I love you, Lance." He kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

"Don't ever hold back those amazing sounds, okay?" Keith brushed his thumb across the boy's cheek.

Lance smiled and gave him a kiss back. "I don't think I could, actually."

"Good. That's how I know I'm doing a good job."

"Is there anything you're not good at?"

Keith thought, his eyebrows hunched into a frown. His eyes met Lance's. "Figuring out I'm in love?"

Lance's face pulled into a grin. "I'll remind you if you forget."

"I think I've got it down now," Keith chuckled as he sat back into his chair.

"Good thing," Lance quipped, turning his to follow his lover. "After that," he said, gesturing his head to the defiled tree, "there's no way you're getting rid of me!


End file.
